Especially during the Christmas season, in the United States, and in other parts of the world where Christianity is a belief and practice for a large number of the population, there has developed the practice of sending greeting cards to one's friends, acquaintances, business associates, etc. This practice is so widely established, in the United States, that it is not unusual for a person, business or a family group to send and receive a large number of greeting cards. Typically, greeting cards received are placed within that appropriate receptacle in order that they may be inspected by members of the family group, friends, acquaintances, etc. In many cases, the large number of greeting cards received become unsightly litter and are disposed of. In other cases, such cards are displayed for the benefit of enjoyment by others. In some cases, in order to display the cards for ready and efficient inspection the recipient may secure a large number of greeting cards to a wall surface, to a door, to draperies or in some other suitable manner display the cards for ready and efficient inspection. Where tape is used to secure the cards to a wall surface, in some cases, removal of the tape leaves tape residue on these surfaces or the tape may actually remove some of the finish of the surface to which the cards are attached. Where the cards are attached to a surface or other structure by means of pins, tacks, etc., of course the surface is penetrated and this can leave small holes in the surface that are unsightly. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for suitably and efficiently displaying a large number of greeting cards in order that they may be efficiently inspected and yet providing an efficient means for such display that is not hazardous or destructive to wall surfaces, doors, or other portions of a family dwelling or building structure. It is also desirable to provide a greeting card support structure of suitable, efficient nature which lends to the particular atmosphere that is represented by the greeting cards and the particular season or event to which the greeting cards relate.